


kinktober day 2

by Sang_argente



Series: kinktober 2018 [2]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Anal Sex, Begging, Established Relationship, M/M, Somnophilia, could be underage stiles
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-03
Updated: 2018-10-03
Packaged: 2019-07-24 12:49:49
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 786
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16175411
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sang_argente/pseuds/Sang_argente
Summary: Heat rises in Stiles and he tosses his head back and forth against the pillow. He hates being so susceptible to Peter's more gentle touches but he can't help it. The vicious monster making love to him as softly as possible is apparently what gets him going these days.





	kinktober day 2

_“You must be Stiles."_

_The voice is smooth as silk, caressing his skin. He turns toward it and catches sight of the most attractive man he's ever seen. Six feet tall and built, soft brown hair feathering against his shoulders, blue eyes burning into Stiles's own. Even the burn scars stretched across his skin don't detract from his appeal._

_He smiles softly and Stiles falls to the floor, knocking his knees hard on the tile as his heart knocks against his ribs in fear and arousal._

_And the cold tile changes to wet grass and the man is suddenly much closer. His scars are gone and his eyes are glowing bright red. Claws hold Stiles's chin in place as he’s pulled up from the ground. He's freezing cold, can see his breath in the air, but that's not why he's shaking._

_Violence and hunger shine in the werewolf’s eyes. He leans into Stiles's face and snarls, “You're coming with me.”_

_And they're standing in a dark parking garage. Stiles's wrist is held tight in the werewolf's grasp. He's not shaking and his heart isn't pounding. Instead he's filled with complete longing as he stares into deceptively soft blue eyes._

_“Yes or no?”_

“Yes!” Stiles gasps as he startles awake. His flailing knocks the hand on his stomach away but the other hand keeps a tight grip on his dick. “Fuck!”

“Not yet,” Peter says. He stares up at Stiles from between his legs, a wicked grin stretched across his face. “Soon.”

Stiles groans. He hates when Peter gets in these moods. 

“Please, _ugh_ , please.”

A soft kiss is dropped on his hip and Peter starts jacking his cock with one hand again. His other hand slips further down, rubbing at Stiles's hole.

“Now, now, sweetheart,” Peter croons. “You'll have to do better than that.”

Huffing out another moan, Stiles reaches under his pillow and grabs his lube before shoving it in Peter's face.

“ _Now_ ,” Stiles snaps. 

There's a loud snap, a squelch, and a softer snap before Peter's hand reaches back between his legs. His slick fingers prod at Stiles's hole, massaging it until Stiles relaxes and then slipping inside one at a time.

Heat rises in Stiles and he tosses his head back and forth against the pillow. He hates being so susceptible to Peter's more gentle touches but he can't help it. The vicious monster making love to him as softly as possible is apparently what gets him going these days.

He cries out when Peter grazes his prostate with two fingers.

“Ah!” Stiles cries. “C’mon, Peter, fuck me. C’mon, shove your dick in me already!”

Peter hums as he slicks his cock with his other hand.

“Say please.”

“ _Please_ ,” Stiles immediately repeats, but keeps going. “Please? It'll be so good, I'll be so good. Don't you want to? I want you to. God, I want you to. Please, Peter, _please_ fuck me!”

Thin fingers are replaced with a significantly larger cock. Stiles's breath catches in his throat as he stares up at Peter. No matter how many times they do this, that first slide is always the sweetest. It always burns so good, fills him up to the very brim.

Stiles relaxes into it wholeheartedly and is rewarded with a pleased growl and a kiss on his forehead. He leans up to catch Peter's mouth with his, wrapping his arms around him and pulling him close. He likes feeling every thrust inside and out.

“Harder, please,” Stiles whispers and moans as Peter acquiesces. “Yes, _ah_ , yes, like that, _ah!_ ”

Sharp claws scrape against the thin skin of his hips as Peter's control slips. Stiles revels in it, presses closer and moans when they prick him.

“Hush, darling,” Peter pants into his neck. Kisses have been replaced by fanged nips and Stiles knows they're not going to last much longer.

“Want-”

Peter growls and shoves into Stiles harder. His claws dig in as he says, “Oh, I know what you want, sweetheart. Say please.”

Tears are leaking down his cheeks and he shakes in Peter's arms. Stiles can't stop himself as the words pour out.

“Let me- please- I need to- I can't- please- _Peter!_ ”

The heat of Stiles's come splashing against their bellies makes Peter growl but it's not until Stiles breaks and actually sobs that Peter let's go himself. He pulls Stiles close to him, shoves into like he wants to crawl inside, and comes.

It takes forever for them to come down. Stiles is shivering and desperately wants to clean himself up but he's a little trapped under two hundred pounds of lazy werewolf.

“Get off me,” he grumbles halfheartedly. “We’re gonna get stuck.”

Peter smirks into his neck.

“Say please.”

**Author's Note:**

> who is still reading steter in 2018?? [me.](http://delicatesammy.tumblr.com). if you are too, come talk with me about it!!


End file.
